A New Generation
by Rachel Kate Doxey
Summary: Survive High school they had one job sounds easy enough right ? Wrong not when your parents happen to be the most famous Wizards of there time. It 2016 almost 20 years after the second wizarding war and Harry ,Ron , and Hermione's turn to watch there kids head off to Hogwarts. Follow the Next generations journey over the next 10 years. there will be lies ,broken hearts and love .
1. Chapter 1

Hi

I have been working in this for Months so I hope you like this

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter all rights belong J.K Rowling

Chapter 1

Rose fell asleep as soon as the train started moving Albus wasn't surprised she had spent most of last night talking to him. She was Excited but terrified Albus was the only on who knew. Rose hardly ever got scared but when she was she would invent worse case scenarios in her head. Which she would then recite these to Albus. (And Albus only.) He learnt to just listen rather than correct her. Last time he had tried she ended up in tears and accused Albus of hating her .Harry (Albus dad) had to Perform a cheering charm just to get Rose to stop screaming . So Albus just let her talk. It was kind of like therapy for Rose . One of her random scenarios really made Albus think things through "What if were not in the same house what do we do then?"

Albus swore that was not going to let that happen. All he really wanted was to be with Rose. She was his everything which may sound strange to anyone who wasn't his family. Both Albus and Rose shared the same Birthday and they did almost everything together. Albus trusted Rose and Rose felt the same .There wasn't anything they couldn't tell each other . Most people who didn't know they were cousins would mistake them as brother and sister or a couple . However it was usually the latter as they didn't share any looks Rose had long red curly hair and Bright blue eyes and Albus had Dark black hair and Green Eyes.

Rose woke up to find everybody dressed in there Hogwarts Robes. "Are we nearly there?" she said while rubbing her eyes .

"Yep you need to go change Rosie," Albus said with a wink.

"Call me that again and I will hit you with a Hex when you least expect it AL," Rose winked back. She hated been called Rosie she let her Dad do it and sometimes only sometimes if she was upset she let Albus call her that. Rose Returned to the compartment dressed in full Hogwarts attire and she felt extremely stupid looking, next to her three perfect cousins. Even though Rose was told she was the most beautiful. she hardly ever felt like that. Rose was very under confident. However most of her Family would always tell her how pretty she was. ( Lilly however would be the one who would not )

Once they arrived at the Platform Rose grabbed Albus hand and whispered "Don't let go,"

Albus smirked and whispered back "Were not on the bloody Titanic"

Rose snorted and covered her mouth with her other hand. Albus noticed that there Cousins were starting at them both. They both looked at each other and dissolved into laughter. This was a common occurrence Albus and Rose shared lots of inside jokes.

As they clambered of the train they heard shouts of "First Years this way ," Albus and Rose looked at each other and Ran across the platform shouting " Hagrid," Once he saw them Smiled and Boomed " Rose and Albus ,New first years your all growing up," he let out a gigantic sob and carried on yelling " First years ," once they had all assembled they found themselves on boats . Rose and Albus shared with a Raven haired girl they knew to Luna Lovegoods daughter. She looked just like Her mother apart from her hair . There was a second Boy who was named Ben he spoke once and that was only to say his Name " Ben Finch-Fletchlely" Jane looked at Rose who looked at Albus . It was like they were having a secret conversation deciding that didn't like this boy who sat before them.

Once they had Finally got of the boats they were ushered inside and told to wait in a giant hallway. Most of the first years looked terrified . Professor Longbottom appeared and Rose suddenly brightened at the thought of having someone who she knew other than her Family .Rose grabbed Albus hand and they both gave each other a reassuring squeeze. No matter how Calm Albus had been feeling it was all starting to disappear he glanced over at Rose and he knew that she was almost or even more nervous than he was. She looked incredibly pale but was listening carefully to every word professor Longbottom was saying. Albus already knew what he was saying it was about the houses the sorting hat and lots of really boring stuff that Albus didn't have time for.

Rose tugged on Albus robe and he was pulled out of his thoughts. He had been thinking about home. He wished he was there he was beginning to feel ill. He followed Rose and all the other first years into the great Hall. There sat a tall Wizards Hat and all of a sudden there came a ripping sound as the hat seemed to have a mouth. This shouldn't have been surprising really seeing as Albus was from a family of Wizards. Suddenly the Hat began to sing and Albus was completely shocked he wasn't expecting a singing Hat. It seemed most of the First years were shocked by this.

Professor Longbottom was calling names in Alphabetical Order from last name to first name Jessica Andria Was the First name to be Called the name to belong to a small Agile girl with brown hair . She sat on the stool and the Hat was placed on her head it was silent for a moment until the Hat shouted

"HUFFLEPUFF"

Albus and Rose watched the girl walk to Hufflepuff table where There cousin Molly was sat. She had the common Weasley Red hair so she was easy to spot. The names went buy in a blur They barley noticed much until Ben was called the boy who had been on the boats with them . He walked forward and He reminded Rose of James. He was rude, and arrogant, and had a mischievous glint in his eye. However James made it so easy to like him.

The hat had Barley touched Bens head when it shouted

"SLYTHERIN "Albus looked over to the table it was in the far Right hand corner . Everybody on the table looked Large and had a scowl on there faces.

More Names

" Katie Jones "

"RAVENCLAW "

" Scorpius Malfoy " The whole Hall went silent as he walked up and sat on the stool . The hat took 7 minutes to decide where to put him before shouting out  
"SLYTHERIN"

The next name Albus heard was "Joe Pallor"

"GRYFFINDOR"

Then " Albus Potter "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hi Okay So I Hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I am writing this. I will update as much as possible I hope to update at least once or twice a month. I will hopefully update with multiple chapters. Also I have made some minor changes to the first chapter.

Also Thank you so much for your reviews they mean a lot

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter all rights belong to J. k. Rowling

Rose Felt Albus squeeze her hand ever tighter she had shove Albus forward and Rub her hand to get feeling back into it .Albus was extremely nervous . He felt like everybody was starting at him. He caught words of conversations

"Isn't that James brother,"  
"He's Harry's son,"

He sat down on he stool and nothing a bit fat nothing happened. Suddenly the Hat Spoke

" _Yes I see, we have yet another Potter, you want to be like your father ,but you fear you will always live in your Fathers shadow. So where do we put you?"_

, before Albus could even say anything that hat Shouted

"SLYTHERIN"

Rose's mouth fell open. Albus just sat there unable to move. He started at Rose whose eyes were filling with tears. How was she supposed to make the Hat place her in Slytherin? She was sure that it had to be a mistake. Rose suddenly noticed that her mouth was still open wide. Albus had also managed to move he was seated at the Slytherin table surrounded by large Boys and equally as large Girls . There smiles seemed to be more like sneers . Rose felt intimidated just by looking ate Table that When Ben started at her and she began felling even more uncomfortable It took all her willpower to look away and turn her attention back to what was happing

"Jane Scamander,"

The hat spent about 30 seconds before deciding to put her in

"GRYFFINDOR "

Rose noticed her face showed a flicker of shock as she joined her table

She noticed that Jane's twin brothers were applauding along with Dominique .

She caught Ben starting again and she mouthed "What "

And he just shrugged his shoulders . It made Rose shake with anger maybe that would place her in Slytherin.

"Maya Wood," She was the daughter of the star Quiditch player Oliver Wood and the sister of Mason Wood Dominique's 'Friend'

The hat shouted out

"GRYFFINDOR"

Maya didn't seem bothered she had lots of Blonde lose curly hair and big Blue Eyes . Completely the opposite from her brother who had tight black curly hair and dark brown chocolate eyes . She also walked like she was skipping she had only ever noticed her Mum do that well Never. Her mum was very straight laced and Practical. However she could be adventurous. She was less strict when Ron and Harry were around . They were still called the golden trio . However sometime she would shout at them both for being stupid . Her Mother was also the brains of the group .Thinking about home was making Rose smile but she was missing her Mum . Normally she would be peeling some form of vegetable and putting it in some kind of Muggle contraption called a blender.

"Rose Weasley,"

Rose slowly stepped Forward Keep calm She could feel Ben starting at her .She wanted to punch him but of course she wasn't allowed to do that . She took a few deep breaths and counted to ten and finally found herself on the stool she noticed Albus smile and uth good look before the hat covered her eyes.

" Well what have we here yet another Weasley you used to be so easy to place ,Why so nervous ,you seem confident enough you know that Hufflepuff are much to calm for you " At this Rose laughed as Her cousin Molly was in that house and she was nicknamed danger Zone ," Ah yes But Molly is more than just that as you are more than just your brains ,So Ravencalw would suit you but there is an Angry side to you " Yes thought Rose Slytherin here I come " Oh but I'm not finished ," Said the Hat " I can see that wonderful courage and Bravery that all good Gryffindor have so it had better be ,

"GRYFFINDOR"

Rose was almost to stunned to moved but somehow she managed to drag herself to the Table filled with the cheering crowd. She could fell the hands on her back and could see the mouths saying congratulations but she felt like she was miles away .

She looked over and saw Albus looking like a lost Puppy. They both made sad faces and felt themselves smile at each other and then they laughed. That was until they realised that Professor Dumbledore was speaking and everybody was looking at the two very red faced first years. Rose put her head down and could feel her cheeks getting warmer .When she bought her head back up Albus mouthed " Tomato ," and Rose replied with sticking her tongue then put it away quickly . Rose suddenly felt the weight of what was actually happing . It hit her like a ton of bricks .Rose suddenly felt extremely sad they should be making judgements about there fellow house mates and who they cold make friends with . It seemed Albus also felt the same they both huffed at the same time, simultaneously the tables filled with Trays of food . There was Turkey, Beef, Potatoes , Carrots , and just about every vegetable imaginable . She began filling her plate up with everything she could see .

"Hi I'm Maya ,"

Okay a little slow and shorter but I just wanted to get the Sorting over and done with and a special thank you to JeanAndBilius for my very first review it meant a lot


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting my New House

Hello I am alive! So to begin with I apologise for my complete lack of chapters. I feel rather rubbish. My old laptop crashed and I lost all my chapters :(

So we might as well get on with it

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned in her books all rights belong to J. .

Rose

Rose stared down at the plate in front of her. She felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. She had plans perfect plans. However there was no chance they were going to happen now. She looked towards the Ravenclaw table and noticed her cousin Dominique looking at her. She was sat with her medium length red hair pulled up into a bun. Her brown eyes looking at her through her thick rimmed glasses, she smiled reassuring at Rose .She saw her other cousin Molly, sat at the Hufflepuff Table, who smiled and waved. Molly was the shortest of the girls but she had more than enough attitude to make up for it. You never wanted to get in a fight with Molly she hadn't earned the nickname Danger Zone from being Calm. She had red hair that was never straight and the biggest chocolate brown eyes and a infectious laugh. She mouthed an okay at Rose. Rose stuck her thumb up. Rose looked at her own table, James with his shiny black hair and green eyes . Then Fred with his chestnut coloured hair and dark eyes that matched his skin . Louis had curly dark red hair with pale blue eyes .Victoire the eldest Wotter had long blonde hair that was loosely tied in a French braid. She was the tallest and most graceful person she had ever met. Her eyes were ice blue but filled with kindness and love, no wonder every boy wanted to date her. But her heart belonged to Teddy. Rose then glanced back towards Albus who had messy Black hair and Green eyes that were like his Fathers. People always said 'you look just like your father ' He also wore glasses. She sighed to herself wondering how they had ended up in this position. She missed him. He was more than just her cousin he was her best friend. They shared everything. They knew each others secrets. Their dreams, it was all falling apart. She put her head in her hands and "Aggah".

"Rose ,Rose!" She felt a hard nudge on her shoulder.

" Whoa what?" questioned Rose

" You were staring at the wall, and then said Aggh" Jane imitated Rose  
Jane had the longest raven hair Rose had ever seen. She looked just like her mother but with a different hair colour. Whereas the Twins looked like their Dad but had their mothers colouring. When they were all together you knew they were a family.

"I'm sorry it's just I miss Al," She put her head on Jane's shoulder.

Jane put her arm round her, "Its going to fine you're a a tough cookie!"

"I'm sorry I am being rude... I'm Rose," She held hand out to the Blonde who's name she thought was Maya.

"Nice to meet you I'm Maya, I have just one question, what's wrong with your hand?"

Rose looked at her hand " HA made you look!"

"Good one" Jane high fived her.

"Anyway let's not talk about this" Rose was horrified she was supposed to the one who pranked people. But maybe this wouldn't be so bad .

"So have you guys seen the new Hunger games movie?" Maya asked

"You like the Hunger Games?!" Rose practically shouted before looking embarrassed.

"The what now?"

"Oh I forgot you're a pure blood" Rose wiggled her eyebrows at Jane.

"Hey I'm a pure blood" Maya said in annoyance.

"I stand corrected you're cool, Jane is just boring."

"I am not boring!"Jane whacked Rose and pushed Jane's head off her shoulder.

Rose opened her mouth but before they could continue their conversation...

"Hi girls," Victoire slid onto the bench next to Rose " Hi I'm Victoire Weasley and I am your head of house and the Head girl so if you need anything don't be afraid to ask."

She beamed brightly and added "I just wanted to let you guys I have to go talk to Professor McGonagall."

Vic swung her legs round in the most graceful way to get up from the bench.

"So is she a weasley?" questioned Maya

"Yep" Rose raised her eyebrows "Why do you ask you look really confused?"

"Well how many is there? There seems to be someone who knows you on every table I haven't missed the glances and waves!"

"Well first off there Bill and Fleur who have 3 kids Louis the blonde boy,Victoire who you just met and Dominique the Ravenclaw" Rose pointed and waved.

"Wow she's really pretty."

"I know," Rose sighed.

She heard that all the time Dominique was the pretty one. Victoire was the beautiful one and Molly was the cool one who had the best laugh. Whereas Rose was just plain old boring.

"Anyway then you have George and Angelica who have Fred"

She pointed to the boy with the chestnut hair and Roxanne. "Percy Albus who have Molly and Lucy" She pointed out molly. "Then we have Ron and Hermione who are mine and Hugo's parents. Then lastly you have Harry and Ginny who have James, Albus and Lilly, plus Teddy who is Harry's God son, but he lives in the Potter house a lot of the time"

"Wow that's a lot of people how do you keep track?"

"It's a complicated process, if you visit in summer it's like entering a war zone!" Jane giggled .  
"You get used to it!"

"So how do you know Jane?"

"Our parents know each other they were friends during in school, Luna is my evil Cousin Lilly's God mother."

"Evil? "

Jane shock her head and mouthed don't ask .

"Rose" a male voice called.

"Thank god" Jane muttered

"James, Fred ," Rose beamed

"Well hello there little ladies" James smirked while trying to look like Elvis.

"Don't scare the pretty ladies off now" Fred added

Rose looked at Maya who was blushing at this encounter.

"Ahhhhh" Rose screamed while squirming, someone had pinched her in the sides.

"Got you" Alice appeared from behind her "I know you hate being tickled, nice job boys" Alice high-fived the boy.

"Alice you're supposed to help us not torment us" Jane laughed.

"Ah well this sounded way more fun. Anyway boys we need to finish our food and we can talk later" She blew a kiss at Rose. "Oh yeah and thanks for the trick!"

Rose stuck her tongue out and gave Alice a murderous look before laughing at Alice's shocked expression.

Soon the great hall grew quiet as students started leaving to go to their common rooms. Rose was yawning while Maya leaned against her. Jane's hand was linked with hers. She strangely felt like she had known the girls forever.

Albus

This was not happening there was no way. He had listened to Rose's plans enough times to know exactly what he was doing and when. Well.. that was all out the window now then. He looked around at the entire Great Hall and could count on one hand the reassuring faces. They were Rose, Dominique, Molly, Jane, and Louis. Even his own brother wouldn't look at him properly. He felt disgusted with himself and his house. This wasn't supposed to happen, he wanted to cry. He didn't know anyone, at least when Dominique had come she had her sister and Teddy to support her. Also Hermione and Fleur had been thrilled that she had been placed in Ravenclaw. Slytherin wasn't the house he had wanted . He felt Roses eyes boring into his back . He turned and saw everyone giving her sympathetic looks. This was not what he wanted . He tried to concentrate on the food. Until a very tall thin pale girl dragged herself along the bench to face him. She was licking her lips . She looked rather scary. She had lots of black around her eyes and a signature red lipstick. However it didn't make her look like Molly. She licked her lips and held out her hand. "I'm scarlet" She hissed rolling the s longer than was necessary.

"I'm Albus,"

"Well are you not just the cutest thing?"

'GULP' was all that Albus could muster.

" We don't talk much do we but personally I think lips can be used fro much better things,don't you agree?" She hungrily asked while leaning closer towards him.

"Come on Scarlet, leave the poor kid alone." A deep voice spoke.

"You are nothing but a kill joy Gregg!" She snarled at him. She walked off ,clearly not happy about this.

" Hi, don't worry about her, we're not all snakes." said Gregg.

Albus nodded "I'm Albus."

"So you're James brother right?"

"Yeah but we're not really alike ..." Albus knew this usually meant they wanted to be friends with James but it was easier to talk to Albus because he was usually alone or with Rose.

"Hey relax, I'm not trying to be friends with him he's just got a glorified last name." Gregg just shrugged as though it didn't matter and Albus was grateful for this.

Albus knew that his last name was one that every witch and Wizard knew. He felt pressure to live up to his Father. James had always been the cool one, the one that everybody wanted to be friends with. He never had to try when it came to school. He was in the gryffindor Quidditch team the best keeper the team had seen since Oliver wood. Albus was the shyer one. He was quiet but ambitious people often mistook his shy personality for aggression, when in truthfulness it was often fear of disappointing his father. He often spoke to Rose about this as she felt the same pressures. It was one of the reasons they were so close . With Hermione being her mother she often felt like she had to be brilliant at everything. Hermione was the brightest witch of her age. Her parents were holding out hope that this would be Rose too. Rose loved books but she still found it difficult to live up to those standards. Rose was also gifted at Quidditch which her father approved of. Living up to the their parents expectations was something neither were unfamiliar with.

Albus hadn't noticed that Gregg was still talking. "So what do you think?" Gregg asked.

"Sounds good yeah"

"Alright well I should get back to the boys and go say hi to my partner in crime Victoire, I'm head boy by the way"

Albus nodded, he loved Vic she was fantastic. She was the kind one and she was everyone's favourite cousin which wasn't surprising. He watched her smile brightly at the little girls who were first years and he instantly felt more at ease.

"So,you're Albus Potter then?"

Albus turned to face a pale blonde boy who had slicked back hair. He looked mean with his piercing ice blue eyes. ALbus felt himself nod.

"I'm Scopious Malfoy." He held his out Albus he shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Ben" The boy from the boats added. Albus got a proper look at him, he had brown hair that was chin length. He had one side swept over one of his eyes. He looked like your typical bad boy and Albus already didn't like him, but assumed that once they were forced into close quarters they would get along .

"Well isn't this nice" Scoprius made an attempt at humour, it earned him a steely stare from Ben.

Albus clapped him on the back "He will come around."

They realised that there table was emptying and they followed Gregg to the Slytherin common room which was located high up in towers.

Albus finally felt at home for first time since entering Hogwarts. He had noticed that Rose was actually smiling as she left." We're going to be fine," he muttered to himself.

Rose

The Gryffindor common room was amazing! The walls were deep scarlet with gold trimming around the edges. The chairs were old and worn but fitted with the cosiness of the room. Rose felt at home in this room. She smiled to herself if only she could share this with Albus. The fire was still roaring despite the late hour. The girls sat down with the rest of Rose's family.

"I can't believe that Albus is in Slytherin," Victoire spoke .

"Well he always has been a little bit on the sly side." Fred said Roses face feel . Victoire smacked him round the back of the head "Idiot ,Rose we could have never predicted this," Victoire looked at her cousin "He will be fine Gregg will look after him I promise."

"But he's all alone!" Rose couldn't stop the tears falling. Jane hugged her.

"What are we all sat here discussing this for?" James asked "the fact is he's in Slytherin there's nothing we can do to stop that."

"But we can look after him." Louis cut in.

"Yeah invite him to have lunch with us the traitor." James cut in

"He's not a traitor its not his fault that he's in Slytherin it's that stupid hat!" screamed Rose

She stormed off her eyes red from crying.

"Nice one James," Victoire said while taking Jane and Maya up to their room.

Rose sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Jane and Maya sat next her, and hugged her until she stopped crying. "I'm sorry guys."

"Its okay" Maya spoke softly while whipping her own eyes.

Soon after the girls were all tucked in to bed, too tired from all the tears and emotions of the day.

Then there was knock at the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Owls and Visitors

Hello

So I hope that last chapter was okay

Your now going to meet the rest of the family

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters mentioned in the book all rights belong to J.K . Rowling

Hermoine lay in bed relishing in the fact that it was quiet . She sighed it was bittersweet she missed her little Girl. Her beautiful bright ,daughter who could make you feel better just by looking in your direction . She smiled and pulled herself out of bed . Ready to make breakfast . Pancakes were in order it was a Saturday morning despite the fact kids had just started/gone back to school . They were lucky they had a weekend as soon as they started . She began busting around the kitchen humming to herself .

" Morning ,oh pancakes ,can I help?"

" Morning Harry and no last time you helped you managed to blow up the kitchen!"

" Hey it was fixed in 5 minutes ..."

" But we still had no breakfast!" Hermoine interjected .

" Alright Alright ," Harry held his hands in mock surrender .While Hermoine shot him a pointed look. Staying with the whole family was usually a summer tradition. It had spilled out into September when Teddy started . A few more weeks where you could get used to having one less child. The parents saw each other most days at work Harry and Ron had the same office which surprise surprise meant they were always behind on paperwork . Hermoine worked in the Magical enforcement office a few doors down and kept the boys in check . She had been named as one of the most influential people in the Wizarding world .

" Good morning Harry ," Ron spoke with yawn , "and how is my amazing wife this fine morning?" Asked Ron while pecking her lightly on the lips ,

" Ewww" Moaned Hugo from the doorway . Harry and Ron laughed while Hermoine just looked embarrassed  
" Relax were married its not like our parents caught us ," This earned a smile from Hermoine

" I'm fine" she smiled before adding ,"Hugo can you set the table please " Hermoine asked .Hugo rolled his eyes while muttering something that was in no doubt rude .

" Remember mum has eyes in the back of her head do that again and no flying for a week ." warned Hermoine

" Mum..."

" Go now!" Hermoine sternly spoke .

" Dad !" a whining voice came down the stairs .

" Oh the joys of having kids " Harry muttered

" Dad Teddy stole my wand ," Lily whined

" Teddy get down here!"

" Yes ," Teddy asked with an innocent look on his face

" Will you please give your sister back her wand ."

" Well only if she promises to stop hexing me ,"

" Teddy she is 9 I am sure she doesn't mean two and its only a training wand."

lilly smiled smugly at Teddy and kissed her dad on his check

" thank you Daddy,"

Lilly was the youngest of all her family and the smallest she had everyone wrapped around her little finger .Well almost everyone. Hermoine and Lilly didn't get along all that well . Mainly because Lilly liked to find a way of getting Rose into trouble.

The rest tough the clan appeared some dressed some still in pjs.

" What is all this racket?" Angelica asked yawning

"Mum ,"

" oh Right some of us still have children ,"

It was a sunny September morning . Soon enough breakfast was being served . Pancakes with any and every topping you could imagine.

Within in 5 minutes the food was demolished . As soon as the plates were empty there were 6 owls flying around the kitchen dropping more than just letters.

Fleur gathered the letters up and began handing them out to parents. Bill picked up the last letter it was addressed to Teddy " You have a letter ," Teddy turned bright pink  
" Witt woo Teddy look Dad he gone all pink," Roxanne laughed.

" Stop it Roxy ..."

" Who is it from come on tell us" Lilly begged with a pout

" Oh come on leave your brother alone lilly ." Ginnny said while smoothing down her hair .

"but mum ...Uncle Charlie,"

All of a sudden the 4 remaining kids were up out of there seats and running at there uncle Charlie , he was the favourite amongst the children .  
"Hey guys I have presents!"

" Yay"Everyone said in unison.

Everyone was talking to Charlie and giving him welcoming hugs .

" Don't worry," whispered Harry " I 'm sure they have forgotten by now and Send Vic my love ,"

" How do you know ?" Hissed Teddy

" James ,"

" Say no more that little ..." He noticed Harry's face . Teddy smiled

" Watch it , But I have to be serious if you hurt her I will have to kick your but ,"

" Shouldn't Bill be doing this whole proactive thing?" Teddy asked slightly confused

" Well he could but do you really want to tell him?" Harry said while glancing at the 6ft tall and muscular man standing before them .

" No I can wait" Teddy rushed his words out .

Harry laughed " Dont worry your secrets safe with me but I wouldn't trust James."

Teddy nodded and walked away with his letter.

" Lilly I have this for you ," Charlie handed her a pink Dragon figure that breathed real fire winch Ginny was itching too confiscate .

"Roxy you get a Green one !"

" WOW me and Lilly can play with them together cant we dad!"

" Of course ,you go have fun honey," George kissed the side of her head .

"If you give Hugo anything that breathes fire he not having it," Hermoine spoke firmly

" But mum that so unfair I promise I wont fire it at any of your books ," Hugo said in a pleading tone.

" I believe you but I am more worried about your father! " She shot a pointed look at Ron "Shouldn't you be laving for work," She turned to Harry " Both of you ." They both shot out of the room as fast as possible .

" Oh Dad look what I have ,"Lucy piped up. Percy was a lot more relaxed in his old age but was not impressed buy the sword that Lucy was holding he opened his mouth to speak before " Wow honey that lovely why don't you play with it in the Garden " Audrey spoke softly . Hermoine and Audrey got on Well She was a Muggle born as well . When Charlie pulled out Hugo's present Hermoine was not thrilled with the fact that it was a Sword much like Lucy's but It shot fire Balls as well.

" mum... "

" Charlie," Hermoine began .While both boys put there bottom lip down in a pleading expression

" Please Mum? " They both said in unison "Can I please keep it?" Hugo begged His bottom lip still Out . His eyes were now welling with the tears .

" Okay fine ," Hermoine said unable to say no to her son " But you keep it away from your Dad and only use it outside ,"

" Yeah , man" Charlie said while fist bumping his youngest Nephew .

" I will I promise mum" he hugged his mum narrowly missing her with his sword .

" Hey Lucy do you want a battle !" Hugo shouted through the kitchen .

The kitchen by this point was in complete chaos there were letters still on the table. Lilly and Roxy were throwing there Dragons at each other . Hugo and Lucy were trying to get out of the kitchen but had charred serial things before getting there. Charlie things were everywhere. Fleur was trying to usher the owls out of the Kitchen .Once Charlie had fished with his presents George gave him a hug .He was the closet in age since Fred had died . George had spent 2 years working with Charlie after the war . It did him some good but he missed being around the rest of his family .

" I have something for you too as well," Charlie said while digging around in his backpack .

" Oh no" Muttered Angelica .

" I found this ," Charlie handed him a photograph. It was Fred and George standing outside Weasley wizards wheezes on opening day . Both smiling arms on each other shoulders.. George began to cry . People began to slowly leave the kitchen. It was best to leave George alone when he got like this .

" Well now that all over I am gong to get ready for work ," Bill spoke

"OH MY GOSH HARRY" Ginny screamed at the top of her voice .Harry came back into the kitchen still butting his shirt .

" What happened?"

" Its Albus !"

"its not quite over," Fleur muttered to Bill.

I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as I am having so much fun writing this .

With thanks to my Betta Reader Deborah-lilly

Also your reviews mean a lot :)


End file.
